House Stark
The Starks are an ancient house of First Men descent. House Stark was founded by Brandon the Builder, a legendary figure who lived during the Age of Heroes. Bran the Builder is said to have raised Winterfell, the seat of the Starks, and the Wall, and other legends connect him with Storm's End and the Hightower. The Starks were Kings of Winter in the north for eight thousand years since the Age of Heroes, possibly beginning with Bran the Builder. The Night's King, the attainted thirteenth Lord Commander of the Night's Watch, has been suggested to have been a Stark, among other possibilities. The Night's King is said to have been defeated by Brandon the Breaker and Joramun. The ancient Starks gradually defeated rival kings, such as the Barrow Kings to their south and the Red Kings to their east. For several millennia, the Starks were not the uncontested Kings in the North. Their primary antagonists, the Red Kings from House Bolton of the Dreadfort, swore fealty some thousand years ago, ending their flaying ways. Meanwhile, King Jon Stark drove pirates from the White Knife, and the Wolf's Den was built at its mouth. This stronghold was often granted to sons and grandsons of the King in the North; one such branch, the Greystarks, was extinguished after allying with the Boltons against the Starks.36 King Jon's son, Rickard, defeated the Marsh King and married his daughter, bringing the Neck into Winterfell's realm under the lordship of House Reed. Lord Rickard Stark, urged on by his maester, Walys, allegedly sought to further southron alliances. He sent his second son, Eddard, to be fostered with Lord Jon Arryn at the Eyrie at the age of eight. There, Eddard befriended fellow ward Robert Baratheon. Rickard betrothed his heir, Brandon, to Catelyn Tully, the daughter of Lord Hoster Tully of Riverrun, and his only daughter, Lyanna, to Robert, Lord of Storm's End. Rickard's four children attended the tourney at Harrenhal in 281 AC, where they met Howland Reed. After winning the jousting competition at the tourney, Prince Rhaegar Targaryen crowned Lyanna as his queen of love and beauty, passing over his own wife, Princess Elia Martell. In 282 AC, Brandon Stark was at Riverrun when the date of his wedding to Catelyn Tully was announced. Petyr Baelish, Lord Hoster's ward, had been in love with Catelyn for years, and challenged Brandon to a duel for Catelyn's hand. Brandon won. After the duel, Brandon left Riverrun, promising his bride-to-be that he would return soon. On his way back to Riverrun, however, Brandon heard about Lyanna's abduction by Prince Rhaegar, and rode for King's Landing, where he was arrested by Aerys II for threatening the life of the crown prince. Rickard, who had been on his way to Riverrun with the wedding party, was summoned to court to answer for Brandon's crime. Brandon and Rickard were executed by Aerys II; Rickard was burned alive, while Brandon strangled himself in his attempt to rescue his father. After the executions, King Aerys demanded the heads of Eddard Stark and Robert Baratheon from their former foster father, Jon Arryn. The Lord of the Eyrie refused, however, and raised his banners in revolt. This act is seen as the start of Robert's Rebellion. Eddard travelled made an arduous journey through the Vale of Arryn and the Bite to call his banners in the north. The new lord then marched south and won an important victory during the Battle of the Bells, rescuing his friend Robert. Next, he went to Riverrun, where he honored his late brother Brandon's betrothal by marrying Catelyn Tully as part of an alliance to bring House Tully into the rebel fold. One of the principal commanders in the war, Ned took command of the rebel army after the Battle of the Trident, following the remnants of Rhaegar's army to King's Landing. Ned arrived at the capital after the Sack of King's Landing by Lord Tywin Lannister, however, and Lord Stark found Aerys II dead and Ser Jaime Lannister sitting on the Iron Throne. He had a falling out with Robert when Robert accepted the aid of House Lannister and condoned the attempted murders of Rhaegar's wife, young daughter, and infant son. Eddard decared the himself King of the North and bargained with Robert for everything North of the Goldroad. Robert agreed and Ned rode south the next day to relieve the siege of Storm's End. Afterwards, Eddard and six companions went to retrieve Lyanna at the fortress Rhaegar had named the tower of joy. They fought the three Kingsguard knights stationed there, who killed all but Eddard and Howland Reed. Eddard found Lyanna in the tower, heavily pregnant, clutching rose petals, dead and black, in her palm. Eddard and Howland Reed took her back to Winterfell, Ned now King in the North, the first in 300 years. Members ; Antiquity * Brandon Stark, also known as Brandon the Builder, founder of House Stark and the first King in the North, alleged builder of Winterfell,26 Storm's End,161 the Hightower,30 and the Wall.28 ** Brandon Stark, his son. According to some he was the one who was commissioned to build the Hightower by King Uthor of the High Tower instead of his father.30 * Brandon Stark, also known as Brandon the Breaker, who allied with Joramun to defeat the Night's King.34 ; Wolf's Den * Jon Stark, who built the Wolf's Den after driving sea raiders—possibly Ibbenese, Valyrians, or early Andals35—away from the White Knife.1936 ** Rickard Stark, also known as the Laughing Wolf, son of Jon, who defeated the Marsh King and extended the Stark kingdom to include the Neck.19162 * Theon Stark, also known as the Hungry Wolf, who defeated the greatest Andal invader, Argos Sevenstar, conquered the Three Sisters, and attacked the Fingers,35 possibly beginning the War Across the Water. * Edrick Stark, also known as Edrick Snowbeard, who ruled for near a century but lost the Wolf's Den to slavers from the Stepstones.36 ** Brandon Stark, also known as Ice Eyes, Edrick's great-grandson, who recovered the Wolf's Den from slavers.36 ; Centuries before the Conquest * Brandon Stark, also known as Brandon the Shipwright, who loved to sail and built up a mighty northern fleet.19 ** Brandon Stark, also known as Brandon the Burner, who burned shipyards38 after the disappearance of his father, Brandon the Shipwright, on the Sunset Sea.19 The north has since had no strength at sea for centuries.39 * Karlon Stark, a younger son of a King of Winter, who would become the founder of House Karstark.44 * Harlon Stark, who centuries ago starved out the Dreadfort in a siege lasting two years.163 * Torrhen Stark, also known as the King Who Knelt, who bent the knee to Aegon the Conqueror, making the north part of the Seven Kingdoms subject to the Iron Throne.19 ; Uncertain era * Dorren Stark, who reigned when Redwyn fought giants and traded with children of the forest.164 * Brandon IX Stark, who destroyed the ships of the Skagosi.56 * Rodrik Stark, who won Bear Island from the ironborn in a wrestling match and awarded it to House Mormont.19 This occurred after the death of the Old Kraken, Loron Greyjoy,35 a High King of the Iron Islands chosen in a kingsmoot.165 Rodrik's sons and grandsons battled the ironborn over Cape Kraken.35 * Benjen Stark, also known as Benjen the Bitter.114 * Benjen Stark, also known as Benjen the Sweet.114 * Eyron Stark114 * Edderion Stark, also known as Edderion the Bridegroom.114 * Walton Stark, also known as Walton the Moon King.114 * Brandon Stark, also known as Brandon the Bad.114 * Jorah Stark114 * Jonos Stark114 * Edwyn Stark, also known as Edwyn the Spring King.114 ; Possible members * Brandon Stark, also known as Brandon the Daughterless.46 ** His daughter.46 *** Her son by Bael the Bard.46 Brandon the Daughterless, his daughter, and his grandson are mentioned in the wildling legend of Bael the Bard,46 but the story is not mentioned in historical records 45 and Beal's entire existence, and thus that of the Starks mentioned in the story is doubted by some, like Maester Yandel.45 Jon Snow, upon hearing the story from Ygritte, thinks Bael to be a liar and calls the story false, having never heard it before.46 ; Crypts Traveling in the crypt of Winterfell in Chapter 66 of A Game of Thrones, Bran Stark sees the statues of Kings Jon, Rickard, Theon, Brandon the Shipwright, Brandon the Burner, Rodrik, and Torrhen.19 It is unconfirmed if this is a chronological listing. While leaving the crypt in Chapter 69 of A Clash of Kings, Bran sees the statues of Kings Torrhen, Edwyn, Theon, Brandon the Burner, Brandon the Shipwright, Jorah, Jonos, Brandon the Bad, Walton, Edderion, Eyron, Benjen the Sweet, Benjen the Bitter, and Edrick.17 It is unconfirmed if this is a reverse chronological listing. In Chapter 41 of A Dance with Dragons, Theon Greyjoy recalls the names of some statues in the crypt, mentioning Kings Edrick, Brandon the Shipwright, and Theon.21 Lords Commander of the Night's Watch * The Night's King, the thirteenth Lord Commander of the Night's Watch. Although his name has been forgotten, some say he was the brother of the King in the North.33 * The four youngest Lords Commander, including Osric Stark27 Wardens of the North * Lord Torrhen Stark, the King Who Knelt. ** Torrhen's sons.49 ** Torrhen's daughter, who married Lord Ronnel Arryn, Lord of the Eyrie.4950 ** Brandon Snow, Torrhen's bastard brother * Lord Brandon Stark, who attended the Golden Wedding. ** Lord Walton Stark, Brandon's elder son. Killed by giants. ** Lord Alaric Stark, Brandon's younger son. Married a woman from House Mormont and hosted Jaehaerys I Targaryen and Alysanne Targaryen at Winterfell.38 *** Their two sons.38 *** Alarra Stark, Alaric's daughter.38 *** Lord Edric Stark, Alaric's grandson.166 * Lord Ellard Stark, supported Laenor Velaryon's claim in Great Council of 101 AC. * Lord Benjen Stark, married to Lady Lysa Locke. ** Lord Rickon Stark, married to Lady Gilliane Glover. *** Lord Cregan Stark, known as the Old Man of the North. *** A younger son.167 *** Sara Snow167 (according to Mushroom) ** Bennard Stark, married to Margaret Karstark. *** Benjen Stark. *** Brandon Stark. *** Elric Stark. Descendants of Cregan * Lord Cregan Stark * Lady Arra Norrey, Cregan's first wife. ** Rickon Stark, married to Jeyne Manderly. *** Serena Stark, married to Jon Umber and Edric Stark. *** Sansa Stark, married to Jonnel Stark. * Lady Alysanne Blackwood, also known as Black Aly, Cregan's second wife. ** Sarra Stark. ** Alys Stark. ** Raya Stark. ** Mariah Stark. * Lady Lynara Stark, Cregan's third wife. ** Lord Jonnel Stark, known as One-Eye, married both Lady Robyn Ryswell and Lady Sansa Stark. ** Edric Stark, married to Serena Stark. *** Cregard Stark and Torrhen Stark, twin sons. *** Aregelle Stark, married to Robard Cerwyn. *** Arrana Stark, married to Osric Umber. ** Lyanna Stark. ** Lord Barthogan Stark, known as Barth Blacksword. ** Lord Brandon Stark and his wife Lady Alys Karstark. *** Lord Rodwell Stark, married to Lady Myriame Manderly. *** Lord Beron Stark, married to Lady Lorra Royce. *** Arsa Stark. *** Lonnel Snow, known as Lonny, bastard son by Wylla Fenn. Descendants of Beron * Lord Beron Stark. ** Lord Donnor Stark. ** Lord Willam Stark, married to Lady Melantha Blackwood. *** Lord Edwyle Stark, married to Lady Marna Locke. **** Lord Rickard Stark, married to Lady Lyarra Stark. *** Jocelyn Stark, married to Benedict Royce. *** Brandon Stark, Willam's son by second wife Lyanne Glover. ** Artos Stark, known as the Implacable, married to Lysara Karstark. *** Brandon Stark and Benjen Stark twin sons. ** Berena Stark. ** Alysanne Stark. ** Errold Stark. ** Rodrik Stark, known as the Wandering Wolf, married to Arya Flint. *** Branda Stark, married to Harrold Rogers. *** Lyarra Stark, married to Rickard Stark. Descendants of Rickard * Lord Rickard Stark. Executed by King Aerys II Targaryen before the onset of Robert's Rebellion. * Lady Lyarra Stark, died months after Arya's birth. ** Brandon Stark, first born son of Lord Rickard and Lady Lyarra Stark. Executed by King Aerys II Targaryen before the onset of Robert's Rebellion. ** Eddard Stark, second son of Rickard and Lyarra. Declared himself King at the end of Robert's Rebellion. *** Robb Stark, first born son of King Eddard and Queen Catelyn Tully *** Sansa Stark, first daughter of Eddard and Catelyn *** Arya Stark, second daughter and third child of Eddard and Catelyn *** Brandon Stark, second son and fourth child of Eddard and Catelyn *** Rickon, third son and fifth child of Eddard and Catelyn ** Lyanna Stark, the only daughter of Rickard and Lyarra, and their third child. *** Jon Stark, Only child of Lyanna Stark. ** Benjen Stark, third son of Rickard and Lyarra, and their fourth child. ''''Category:Houses